malei maputi, KUMATE NGATAKU!
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Tumpah darah ini mendamba, damba akan merdeka. Pendahulu meminta, janganlah kamu melupakan rantaian sejarah. Hargailah pahlawan, mereka bukan sekadar jembatan penyeberang masa." [Hari Pahlawan, 10 November 2017] #NasionalismeIndonesia
1. Jasmerah

**Adit - Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment, Indonesia.**

T atau R-13. Nasionalisme, Sejarah, Umum, Puisi. Bahasa Indonesia: ejaan baru dan lama. Pergantian tiga latar, kesalahan ketik, lan sakpanunggalipun.

.

tidak perlu panjang **_NASIHAT_**

demi _menumbuhkan_ rasa **CINTA TANAH AIR**

.

.

.

namun...,

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _menghargai_** dan **_memahami_**

karya

 **NASIONALISME BANGSA**

 **ITU SUDAH CUKUP!**

...

sol do' mi'. do'

sol do' mi' la' sol'. mi'.

do' do' do'. si do' si do' mi' re'.

* * *

...

 _Tapak-tapak tegas, tanpa gentar meneruskan maju demi para langkah._

 _"Madjoe!" Semuanya saling bekerja sama, saling melindungi, lucutan senjata dari salah satu penjajah menjadi harapan._

 _"Hati-hati, boeng, area milik awan akan kita masoeki sebentar lagi. Djaga-djaga," pemuda yang memimpin, pemuda yang paling depan memperlambat langkah, mengangguk._

 _Tatapan elang mereka semua menyalang tajam, menampartakuti para lawan._

 ** _Ini demi Indonesia!_**

 _Mereka semua tidak terkejut dengan keadaan kota Soerabaja yang porak-poranda, dimana banyak pemuda dan pemudi yang tergeletak terluka dan tidak berdaya._

 _Banyak yang tewas, tidak sedikit yang sekarat._

 _"Telepon pasoekan kesehatan sekarang, kita haroes membantoe mereka."_

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Selayang pandang lurus ke depan,_**

 ** _... aku, biarkan netra selalu menyaksikan._**

 ** _Segala hidup yang penuh dengan beban..._**

 ** _Inikah yang dinamakan keironisan?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

Tepian pantai, pertama kali aku membuka mata. Semua orang berpakaian legam. Hamparan pasir putih menyambuti tatapanku, semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya dalam redam.

"Di mana kita berada sekarang?"

"Indonesia," salah seorang tersenyum, padamu, yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Apa?" Telingamu familiar.

"Kamu ada di sebuah tempat, penampung sejuta satu kebanggaan, wahai..."

Dia maju beberapa langkah, ekor kecil ombak pantai membasahi kaki.

"Dan perkenalkan, namaku Paramitha Atmaja Yustinaputri, panggil saja aku Mitha." Dia mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum kepadamu.

Kamu mengucapkan nama lengkapmu, lantas berucap agar Mitha memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan yang biasa kamu pakai.

"Wahai, ini sudah lama sekali, ya."

"Hm?" Kamu memiringkan kepala. "Apanya yang lama?"

"Kamu ingat peristiwa penunjuk kekuatan bangsa, tujuh puluh... dua tahun yang lalu, wahai?"

Kamu menggeleng bukankah sekadar lupa?, "Apa itu?"

Mitha mencurahkan air, membasahi pasir pantai. Lantas, menunjuk peraduan sang senja, mentari konglomerat jagat; peraduannya terhalang badanan pantai, menuju, dan dari samudera.

Mega mendung, saling menggulung. Orang-orang di lepas pantai bergegas ke daratan.

"Lihat, badai dari induk akan segera datang. Mau tenggelam di sini, atau mau ikut denganku?" tawarnya.

"Kita mau ke mana, Mit?" tanyamu bersama tatap, meminta jawaban.

Mitha tersenyum, tanpa menolehimu. "Ke sebuah tempat. Tenang saja, bukan tempat yang aneh-aneh, kok. Hanya sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi sebuah tempat, yang mungkin dibenci oleh siapapun."

Tuturan Mitha membuatmu berfikir. _'Apa itu?'_ Tunggu.

Mitha tidak akan membuatmu mati penasaran.

"Kamu suka dengan pelajaran sejarah? Atau... paling tidak betah dengan cerita-cerita bersejarah, wahai?"

.

* * *

 _Rasa rindu satu renjanaku,_

 _terhalang oleh para waktu._

* * *

.

Karena dan bersama Mitha, awalnya, kamu diantar menuju sebuah rumah kayu yang klasik, tepatnya: Menuju kepada jajaran para diorama usang; mereka semua, menunjukkan masa-masa yang telah berlalu.

"Ini... Ruang Diorama, Mitha?"

 _Ssshhhssshhh...!_

"Mit-"

Mitha sudah hilang. Giliran para 'tokoh' dalam diorama itu yang menyapamu, daya magis dari masing-masing mereka: Mengucap 'selamat datang', padamu, dirimu.

Sebuah lorong penuh diorama di depan mata, dua patung kesatria memegang sebantang bambu runcing pada masing-masing, mereka patung nasionalisme yang menjaga, terletak sebelah-menyebelah.

Menyambut.

"-tha." Kebingungan, sendirian.

"Mit? Mitha? Kamu.. Di mana?" Hanya nihil, sayangnya. "Mitha-"

 _Srrrhhh-_

Kamu menoleh. Berlembar kertas tebal terjatuh dari salah satu meja. Mendekatinya, lantas merendahkan posisi diri, foto itu kau raih.

Kamu mengernyitkan dahi. Ada empat orang; dua pria, dua lainnya wanita, membawa keempat pilar tonggak kepribadian dan panutan hidup sebuah negara kesatuan.

.

Pemuda sebelah kiri dari pandangan, membawa sebuah 'dekrit' yang dibuka, tertera jelas sebuah tulisan, sang _dasar negara: Pancasila..._

Di sebelah kanan pemuda pertama, berdiri seorang pemudi. Seperti elang, matanya menyalang tegas berisyarat mengancam. Ditunjukkan, ada sebuah 'prasasti' dari batu tipis. Terlihat ada tulisan pada prasastinya, kamu bisa membacanya, walaupun samar: _Undang-Undang Dasar 1945..._

Ketiga dari kiri, pemudi juga, membawa sebuah rantai. Bandulannya ialah rangkaian besi-besi (dan barangkali itulah emas, warnanya putih juga), membentuk peta. Kamu mengenalnya, peta itu... Pulau-pulau itu... Negara _Kesatuan Republik Indonesia..._

Terakhir, pemuda paling kanan, tersenyum. Pelipis kirinya mengucurlambatkan aliran darah. Dia membawa sang garuda, menengok ke kanan. Mencengkeram sehelai pita putih, bertulisan, kamu juga mengenali. Dengan tulisan daripada _semboyan utama: Bhinneka Tunggal Ika..._

Mereka semua dilatarbelakangi oleh bendera, warnanya merah dan putih..

 _... rah._

"E- eh?"

 _... asmerah...!_

Ada kata, yang menggerayangi telinga.

Suara yang samar, menggapai-gapai asa yang berbeda dimensi.

"Jas..."

.

Satu; **_JASMERAH._**

 ** _Jangan sekali-kali melupakan sejarah..._**

.

* * *

 ** _finished chapter I._**

* * *

Thanks for **Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan** for the _**prompt's sentences**_

Ayy, luv dis words: **_Jangan Sekali-kali Melupakan Sejarah!_**

Well, have a nice day, and sorry of the kamfred ngeness (?) story...

 _ **Salam Indonesia,** everyone_~

And also: **#NasionalismeIndonesia**

 _Type your reviews for this nationalism fic in the site!_


	2. Ruahan Darah, Damba Merdeka

**_Mi fa sol mi'..._**

 ** _Mi' re'. re' do' sol..._**

 ** _Sol sol la sol fa mi re-re..._**

* * *

 ** _Bayangkan dirimu adalah salah satu di antara mereka-mereka yang menyaksikan peristiwa tujuh puluh dua tahun yang lalu._**

 ** _Biarkan perasaan bahagia mereka menarik dirimu untuk ikut serta. Jangan tolak mereka._**

 ** _Izinkanlah mereka untuk menunjukkanmu sesuatu, tentang seberapa besar perjuangan mereka untuk menyematberikan gelar 'Negara Merdeka' untuk negeri kita ini._**

* * *

•••

 _Batja, dengar, dan renoengkan ini, wahai..._ _Para poetera dan Poeteri segenap darah moeda bangsa Indonesia jang amat tertjinta..._

 _Kami, pendiri-pendiri negara, haroes mengatakan sesoeatoe hal oentoek kamoe semoea._

 _Ini tentang kami, terkembali pada boemi pertiwi._

 _Memberikan pesangon oentoek poetera dan poeteri: Kalian semoea. Dengar, batja, dan simak ini..._

 _Kami, hanjalah masa laloe jang maoe tidak maoe haroes siap dengan kata **mati**._

 _Kami, sebentar lagi akan dilenjapkan oleh waktoe-waktoe jang fana._

 _Djoega, sebagai tetoea, haroes membikin wasiat dan titipan moral demi peneroes-peneroesnja, boekan?_

 _Raden bagoes lan tjah ayoe..._

 _Kamoe semoeanja; adalah mata tombak dari negara ini, peneroes kemerdekaan daripada kami._

 _Kamoe semoeanja; ialah penentoe-nentoe kiblat keberpihakan kepribadian negara, pendjaga semoea boedaja_ _dalam negeri._

 _Kamu semoeanja; ialah pelindoeng tanah air kalian, tanah toempah darah kalian, persatoean, dan kesatoean bangsa Indonesia... Ialah kalian._

 _Kamu semua: adalah penjalan, pemimpin, koordinator, pengatur, dan pelaksana titah-titah harapan kami semua untuk negeri._

 _Ingat, perdjoeangan kamoe semoeanja, jang akan lebih berat sebab melawan negara, tanah airmoe sendiri._

 _Pertengahan, pada pelataran pertama dan kedua; **rawe-rawe rantas, MALANG-MALANG PU(N)TUNG!**_

 _(Siapapun yang menghalangi kami, akan segera kami MUS-NAH-KAN!)_...

•••

* * *

 ** _Bermacam mimpi pernah teruki_** ** _r_**

 ** _Terucap bersama sinar rembulan harapan_**

 ** _Namun pernahkah kita sekali berpikir_**

 ** _Ketika harapan harus berubah di masa depan_**

* * *

...

Tanah humus, di bawah injakan kaki-kaki, oleh 'sang Patih' pemimpin dijumput (ya, mungkinkah itu segenggam, atau sejumput?), lantas, dicurahkan ke dahi.

"Akoe bersoempah: selama banteng-banteng negeri kita masih memiliki darah merah, selama banteng-banteng negeri masih bisa membikin setjarik kain poetih mendjadi Sang Saka Merah dan Poetih; maka, selama-lamanja itoe ialah perdjoeangan Indonesia tidak akan berakhir!"

 ** _Sssrrrrhhh!_**

"Madjoe!"

Sejak lama, genderang perang telah ditabuh oleh lawan.

Sejak lama, para lawan telah mengolok-oloki para laskar, segenap pendekar; membuat percik-percik api keberanian berkobar, bunga kebesaran **hati Ind(one)sia** telah mekar.

Namun, hei! Ada seseorang yang mengintip, matanya menyalang tajam, siap menusuk, dia mengincar harga diri-barangkali, mengincar demi menghancurkannya.

 _'Aku. Ingin. Membuat satu negeri antara Hindia dan Pasifik hancur...'_

...

...

...~*oOo*~...

 **Stanza pertama.**

 _Lapor: Kepada tanah air, kepada seluruh rakyat, kepada seluruh putera dan puteri..._

 _Kali ini lantangkanlah: **AKU INDONESIA!**_

 _Hari ini, dan seterusnya, serukanlah: **AKU PANCASILA!**_

*~...o0o...~*

...

...

"Dengar," kata-katanya, nada separuh mengancam. "Negeri ini terus-menerus menggertakmu, meratap-ratapkan namamu, mengusik-ngusiki dirimu, karena kami sudah muak dengan perlakuanmu!"

Ada tawa yang membalas, tubuh sang personifikasi Indonesia bergetar menahan marah. "Muak? Oh, _Indië,_ negeri yang aku ci-"

 ** _STAK!_**

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuh ragaku dengan tanganmu yang telah menghinakan banyak wanita menjadi glukosa penuh laknat, Belanda!"

Indonesia membuang tangan Belanda yang hendak mengelus rambutnya, Indonesia menyingkirkannya.

"Kau tahu, apa yang telah diinginkan leh negaraku, aku, pejuang-pejuangku, dan seluruh tumpah darah yang masih berpihak kepadaku? Cih, kupastikan kau pernah terpikirkan..."

Indonesia berpindah, mengitari Belanda dengan tatapan setajam keris terhunus.

Belanda mengangkat satu alis. _"Wat is dat? (Apa itu?)"_

"Dengar, Indonesia telah mencurahkan lebih dari satu juta keturunannya; baik tua, maupun muda. Baik pria, maupun wanita. Banyak tetua, ratusan dewasa, ribuan pemuda, teramat banyak anak-anak.

"Kamu pikir, apakah mereka semua berjuang hanya untuk menghiburmu, karena sangat banyak dari mereka yang mati berkalang tanah, dan menjadi bekasan jejak kakimu, hah?

"Kami, Indonesia. Menjunjung tinggi persatuan. Banyak-banyak darah yang tercurah karena negeri ini mendambakan sesuatu..." Pada satu titik Indonesia berhenti mengitari Belanda.

Meskipun Belanda lebih tinggi dari wanita itu, namun kata-kata Indonesia tidak pernah main-main.

"Itukah... Banyak darah Indonesia yang tercurah ke atas bumi pertiwinya, karena para kalangan tanah mendambaharapkan kedaulatan, kebebasan,..."

"... dan **kemerdekaan.** Perjuanganku melawan penjajah."

Indonesia berbalik, tanpa menatap Belanda lebih lama lagi. Pergi, redaman sunyi menang, hanya detukan antara sepatu pantofel dan lantai-lah yang terdengar.

...

 _Mereka bukan sekadar kalangan tanah,_

 _... mereka itulah para priyayi sejarah_

 _yang sesungguhnya, tanpa cela dan salah._

 _._

 _Mereka bukan sekadar_ _kalangan,_

 _... yang akan menyerah ketika menjadi korban_

 _dari lawan yang mengalahkan._

 _._

 _Mereka bukan sekadar jembatan,_

 _yang menjembatani suatu tujuan,_

 _... tanpa melalui perjuangan,_

 _... yang sebentar lagi akan terlupakan..._

.

•••

 ** _"Sakit, rasa mulai menggerayangiku._**

 ** _Mengekangikatku_** ** _dengan kuat,_**

 ** _... seolah teringin membunuhku_**

 ** _dalam samudera sungguh lara...!"_**

•••

.

Tanpa sadar, kamu menitikjatuhkan air mata. Bening, sekali menghujani lantai keramik.

Diorama penuh darah yang selanjutnya kautelusuri. Tangisan terdengar, sedih membuncah, menggetarkan raga dan hati.

Tombak. Senapan. Bambu. Bendera. Senjata? Ataukah pusaka?

Kendaraan lapis baja. Jajaran 'para' _tank_ minyak. Mayat-mayat pribumi (mereka tewas terjajah, karena) yang dilindasremuki oleh mereka.

Jantungmu; entah mengapa terasa sesak, badan terasa ingin tersungkur. Bersujud tepat di atas lantai keramik.

Hilangnya Mitha, bisik-bisik dengan mistis rasa, segalanya kamu abaikan.

 _'Mengapa? Rasa selaik dihujam tombak ribuan kali!'_

Tangis dalam diam, heninglah ratu redam.

Semua tampak limbung, berputar-putar...

 _Bawa aku pada merdeka!_

 _Bawa aku, pada proklamasi!_

 _Kamilah, **Laskar Merdeka!**_

•••

 ** _Rasa takutku terhadap 'dia' lama,_**

 ** _... semakinkan menguar, pula,_**

 ** _... setelah sekian lama terpendam,_**

 ** _oleh pasiran masa terentang..."_**

•••

* * *

 ** _finished chapter II._**

* * *

 _Memahaminya, walau hanya sepatahan kata, patah-patah yang teracak; tersembunyi dalam renung, terbengkalai dalam asa dan ego..._

 _Meski harus berkorban, meski harus berjuang, walau banyak duka yang tersebar, walau curah-curah merahan darah tergenang di mana-mana..._

 ** _Tuhan, izinkanlah kami untuk merdeka dan jaya._**

•••••••

Terima kasih untuk kak **Khi-Khi Kiara** untuk kalimat: **_Darah ini tumpah karena mendamba_** ** _kan kebebasan_**. (dan dengan lancangnya di dialog, kalimat itu saya ganti *cri*)

And... **Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan** sudah Kara tag di kiriman facebook, ya. :D

Mohon maaf untuk segala ketidaksempurnaannya, silakan berikan umpan balik untuk fanfiksi ini.

 ** _Salam Indonesia._**

 ** _._**


	3. penghargaan untuk pahlawan

**_cantikmu abadi,_**

 ** _... walau berhias merah darah._**

 ** _merdekamu sejati,_**

 ** _... meski telah berkali-kali dijajah!_**

•

 _sungguh indah tanah air beta..._

 _tiada... bandingnya di dunia..._

 _karya indah Tuhan, Maha Kuasa..._

 _... bagi bangsa yang memujanya._

•

Tersadar dari segalanya, sepenuhnya.

Detakan pukul-pukul memperjalankan sang waktu. Harmoni ombakan berdeburan, yang halus merasuk indera pendengaran.

Selendang mayang terkibar lebar-lebar, berikut lima pusaka...

... tanda kehormatan, identitas, kebesaran negeri, dan kegagahan; berikut dengan satu bangsa. Dua pertiga-lah ukuran.

Terbentang di atas seribu kilometer pada sang buwana, berpayungkan kehangatan sang putera fajar; pangeran cakrawala. Dayang-dayang gemintang para lintang mendampingi, menyejukkan netra pada malam hari.

Ibunda, sang ratu bumi nan permai dan asri, seluruh buwana adalah pijakan kaki. Seok-seok, tegap-tegap, seret-seret langkah. Sejuta sekian kemegahan buwana ada pada suatu negara, negara yang tetap menjunjung teguh...

Budaya. Tradisi. Main. Tari. Sandang. Pangan. Papan. Sejarah. PAHLAWAN...

•••

 ** _jikalau mati adalah penghadangku..._**

 ** _jikalau berdarah adalah perintangku..._**

 ** _jikalau mengenaskan ialah 'hadiah'ku..._**

 ** _maka kemarikanlah._**

 ** _aku siap mati demi Indonesia._**

•

 ** _hormatilah negerimu._**

 ** _hormatilah para pahlawanmu._**

 ** _mereka bukanlah sekadar tanah yang patut engkau injak-injak secara hina..._**

•••

Namun, tunggu!

Ada waktu, yang mana menggores luka dalam benak selaik belati asahan keras; tajam sekali. Tanpa sadar tanpa terasa.

Daulah budaya kecantikan bangsa, LUNTUR!

Sejarah dan Pahlawan... BERUSAHA DIHILANGKAN DARI SEMUA TUTUR!

Pendahulu menangis, permaian merdeka cantik kehormatan kepada sang negeri tidak pernah dikenang lagi.

Penghargaan meluntur, mereka seolah tanpa harga...

•

 ** _sepermai nusantara hancur._**

 ** _... selingkup negeri hilang tutur,_**

 ** _... satu bangsa mulai terombang-ambing,_**

 ** _... sebab ada para penyumpal pembimbing._**

•

 _"Wahai, generasi. Kami tidak pernah meminta agar kami disandjoeng, dipoedji, dan dieloe-eloe— TIDAK! Kami semoeanja, tidak meminta itu, bagi diri kami, kami, akoe sendiri._

 _"Tetapi, kenang... **KENANGKANLAH** , bagaimana bangsa ini mampoe melewati semoea rintangan para rintang jang menghalang-halanginja demi menoedjoe ke **MERDEKA** annja._

 _"Hitoenglah, berapa banjak darah yang terjoerah mengetjati semoea tempat, karena berdjoeang mati-matian? Kita tidak bisa menghitoengnja, soenggoeh. Apakah MERDEKA hanjalah sekadar toetoer djoedoel sadja? Saja njatakan, **BOEKAN**!_

 _"Hargai bangsa ini, tjintai negeri ini. Kamoe adalah kamoe, kamoe adalah **'PANCASILA',** kamoe adalah generasi jang kami orang harapkan MAMPOE membawa tanah airkoe, dan tanah airmoe menoedjoe DJAYA!_

 _"Abaikan kata-kata orang toeamu, kakak-kakakmoe, dan orang lain jang merintang-rintangi **MIMPIMOE**! **Kamoe** adalah **kamoe** , **kamoe** BOEKAN **ORANG LAIN**!_

 _"Tjamkanlah ini, dengan moedahnja kita bisa mengganti makna dari **PEMIMPI** mendjadi **PEMIMPIN** , hanja dengan menambah satoe abjad sadja. Para pemimpi itoelah kalian, para ketoeroenan bangsa jang kami harap-harap dan kami bangga-banggakan._

 _"Kami djoegalah para pemimpi, yang memimpi-mimpikan **INDONESIA** demi dan menuju **KEMERDEKAANNJA**..._

 _"Selamat Hari Pahlawan, teroentoek semwanja, sepoeloeh November 2017. Hargai djasa para pahlawan negerimoe (djangan hanja memikirkan patjar—tjinta monjetmoe), dan DJASMERAH; djangan sekali-sekali meloepakan sedjarah... ."_

•

Hormat saya,

 ** _NEGARA KESATUAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA._**

•••

Kesadaranmu kembali, kamu mencoba mengingat.

Ketika kamu membuka mata, langit-langit dari sebuah bangunan, beranyaman bambu berwarna cokelat yang pertama kali netramu tangkap.

•

 ** _Proklamasi adalah salah satu pelita._**

 ** _Yang menerangi sanubari penuh mimpi._**

 ** _Mimpi pada keindahan yang terhampar di depan mata,_**

 ** _... ialah mimpi pada ratusan juta rakyat negeri!_**

•

Matamu memandang segalanya. Apapun, yang diceriterakan kembali oleh para diorama.

Sakola Perempuan. Budi Utomo. Sumpah Pemuda. Indonesia Raya tiga stanza oleh musikus Indonesia tanpa rasa cinta.

Perang-perang kedaerahan. Pergolakan melawan penjajah. Diponegoro. P(r)uputan Margarana.

Proklamasi dan peneguhan kemerdekaan. Gerakan tiga puluh September 1965. Pergolakan segala juang atas dasar mempertahankan kemerdekaan...

Kamu menyentuh salah satunya, yang mana menjadikan telinga peka akan suara: Tangisan, memilukan.

Diam-diam, tanganmu bergidik, ngeri. Pelataran yang berkesinambungan di dalam pikiranmu, adegan berdarah yang mengisikan.

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan; mereka, para kaum yang tidak dihargai nyawa dan kuasa perjuangannya...

Merahan darah yang meruah; mereka, para Laskar 'Indonesia' Merdeka diperlakukan selaik budak atas kejam...

Buntungan anggota tubuh yang seenaknya menghias beberapa tempat; itu mereka, para kaum yang disiksa demi melenyapkan (mereka, anak-anak bangsa, tentu saja) selamanya kekuatan negeri...

Kamu menggelengkan kepala, ingin mengusir layar pikiran itu.

•

 ** _Realita takkan pernah seindah ekspetasi._**

 ** _Realita kadangkala menampar diri._**

 ** _Berjuta keironisan datang bertubi-tubi..._**

 ** _Membuat perpecahan dan permusuhan terjadi..._**

•

"Memirisi dan mengirisi hati, bukan? Kenyataannya, harapan para pendahulu bangsa tidak sepenuhnya terpenuhi, hanya karena ego, rasa menang sendiri itu, menguasai hati para darah muda Indonesia untuk saling menghancurkan..."

Kamu menoleh, ada orang lain yang membawa sebuah diorama; Gerakan Aceh Merdeka. "Itu... Separatisme?"

"Iya," dia meletakkan diorama yang dibawanya ke atas meja, pada tempat kosong. "... Lebih tepatnya, peristiwa separatisme di Aceh. Masih ingat apa namanya?"

"Gerakan Aceh Merdeka," jawabmu, kamu mengangkat kepala, menatapkan netra pada sosok di depanmu. "Benar?"

Dia, orang yang tidak kamu ketahui siapa (oh, dia datang dengan misterius), mengangguk.

"Kalau Partai Komunis Indonesia itu latar belakangnya bagaimana? Itu termasuk pemecah-belah persatuan dan kesatuan bangsa juga, lho!"

"Hah?" Kamu menganga. Kata siapa kamu akan menjadi seterkejut ini? "Sebenarnya, ruangan ini ruang apa-"

•

 ** _Dulu, ketika semua masih pendahulu..._**

 ** _Mereka semua bersatu nan padu..._**

 ** _Tanpa ada yang membeda-bedakan SARA..._**

 ** _Karena mereka semua adalah sama di mata Sang Maha..._**

•

Pasir-pasir pantai terjejak, satu orang berdiang, di depan bakaran unggun yang mengepul percik, perlahan menghilang.

Dalam diam, dalam kesenyapan yang menyelimuti, dalam redam rasa yang menggulung:

[Kepada: yang terhormat, semua kompetitor, semua peraih kemerdekaan, segenap pejuang, segelintir manusia berubah pihak.

Pada hari ini saya ingin mengatakan penenang batin, penghapus pilu, yang telah kehilangan guna.]

•

 ** _Kemanakah Indonesia yang dulu?_**

 ** _Akan musnahkah bersama para pendahulu?_**

 ** _Akankah 'Indonesia' kita ini,_**

 ** _hanya akan menjadi seuntai kata tanpa makna?_**

 ** _Yang dilupakan, disirnakan,_**

 ** _... dan diabaikan oleh masyarakat dunia?_**

•

Sekarang ini, apakah dunia akan mempertanyakan dengan marah dan rendah: Di mana letak harkat, martabat, dan keelokan kepribadian bangsa?

Mana kiblat kesopanan dan norma-norma bangsa yang telah diajarlakukan oleh kedua pahlawan proklamator, sembilan panitia perumus Piagam Jakarta, bakal dari Pancasila?

Menerori masyarakat di lingkungan, menyebar dua hawa suram: Mencekam, menakutkan.

Pendalangan kejam demi menghancurremukkan Indonesia, itukah tujuan dari 'mereka'?

Sintingnya. Ironis. Tidak patut lagi 'mereka' untuk dikasihani.

Kamu meraih selipatan kain, Bendera Pusaka Sang Saka Merah Putih, lantas memeluknya, tiada sadar engkau utarakan isak...

.•

 ** _Bangsa yang besar, ialah bangsa yang menghargai jasa(-jasa) para pahlawannya._**

 ** _Hargailah perjuangan, para pahlawan. Mereka, kamu, kalian, aku; kita bisa di sini karena mereka._**

 ** _INGAT dan KENANGlah mereka:_**

 ** _Segenap pendiri bangsa, sebanyak muda-mudi, tombak semangat juang- mereka bukan sekadar jembatan penyeberang masa..._**

Sekali lagi:

 ** _Selamat hari Pahlawan, sepuluh November dua-satu-tujuh-nol._**

.

 **••• END •••**

 **Malei Maputi, Kumate Ngataku** — _Merah (atau) Putih, kumati demi negeriku!_ ** _[Bahasa Kaili, Sulawesi Tengah?]_**

a/n: SELESAI! and, whoah! longest chapter in this fanfiction!

Maaf terlambat. :)

AND FINALLY, thank you so much to **Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan,** kak **Khi Khi_Khiara,** and **Lavento Zenya!** _Prompts_ dari kalian bertiga semuanya sudah tertera dalam ketiga chapters.

dan juga, terima kasih untuk kak **yg ingin tahu** untuk poetry (?) pendek di awal!

tiga prompts untuk satu chapter h3h3h3*

Djiah, baru ingat ketiga orang ini, tanpa kalian saya tidak bisa membikin fanfiksi peringatan yang molor jadwal update-nya.

terima kasih telah membaca, semuanya!

 _fave story? follow story? reviews? follow author? fave author sekalian?_ ***plak!***

Salam saya, salam Indonesia,

 **—INDONESIAN KARA.**


End file.
